


Tip The Scales: Off Balance

by CharryMahariel



Series: Tip The Scales [1]
Category: Jackie Chan Adventures
Genre: Dark Guild, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, My Multiverse Theory, Yin Yang - Freeform, darkness vs light, long fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharryMahariel/pseuds/CharryMahariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The balance between darkness and light is a fragile thing. It is better if neither prevails, so if one side overwhelms another someone will always come to set things right. Old and new enemies emerge, guided by Darkness herself as well as her servants. Maybe this time they have a chance to win after all / Part #1 of the TTS / Set 3 years after season 5 finale</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch 1: From Dawn Till Dusk, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures because if I did boy would it be a much darker series  
> Author's note: This story will have FCs and some alterations of the canon and some shout outs to other shows. Don't worry though, if there is need for an explanation, it'll be there

**Chapter 1**

**From Dawn Till Dusk, Part 1***

.

In a darkest of halls stood a slight man. His silhouette was nearly merging with the darkness surrounding him. He reached his hand forward and a glowing orb appeared in it. The light that emerged felt so alien in this place it hurt to even look at it. Numbers appeared on its glass surface. White fog and black smoke were twirling inside the sphere. These two clouds constantly moved, trying to overpower one another. The dark mist was obviously losing, gradually dissolving in the lucent haze.

The glass surface reflected a frown on the young man's face who snapped his fingers. At the sound a new person appeared from of the shadows. Their body was hidden in the darkness. The only clear traits they had were a humanoid bipedal body and a long pointy tail.

" _I have a task for you,"_  the man said in a cold tone.

The newcomer looked at the orb, silently nodded and disappeared. The man switched off the orb and his silhouette dissolved into the shadows. The darkness reigned again.

.

* * *

 

.

It was a warm sunny day in San-Francisco when a yellow taxi stopped by a tall two-store building. The house looked old, even ancient and was of an unusual design, a mix of asian elegance and western simplicity . A big "Uncle's Rare Finds" sign hung above the door.

A teenage girl stepped out of the car. She was wearing rather casual clothes: an red hoodie with a yellow Chinese symbol on it and dark-blue jeans as well as a pair of running shoes. Her dark hair was tucked in a ponytail and black sunglasses covered her eyes. After the car drove away, the lean girl carried a small bag to a front door. With a deep sign she opened the door.

" _Ayiaaah!"_  a shrill voice sounded, " _The shop closed for inventory! Can't you people read the sign?! Come back tomorrow!"_  an old Chinese man was busy writing down something in a dusty even older book.

" _Sure, I can come tomorrow,"_  the girl shrugged, " _Tell uncle Jackie I'll be waiting at Captain Black's."_

" _Sure-sure, Jade, just let me…"_  the oldster waved his hand at her and suddenly stopped. He stood up and smiled, almost tossing the book aside, " _Jade! Jackie, your niece's arrived! Tohru, make some tea!"_  he shouted even louder than before.

Two men appeared from other rooms, one holding an ancient vase and another a battered broom. One was a slightly short fit man and another towered over them all with his round muscled stature.

" _Hi guys, what's up?"_  Jade took off her sunglasses and grinned, " _Long time no see, amirite?"_

A few minutes later the Chan clan gathered in a kitchen, which also was a dining room ( _"Uncle not rich! One room is enough!"_ ). The place was neat and old-fashioned with all types of ancient vases, books and bottles for herbs laying around. Jade wasn't even sure if normal or magical ones, maybe both. The kitchen/dining furniture smelt of spices and green tea, as well as wood and medicines. The girl couldn't believe how much she missed this scent.

_"This year has been pleasantly peaceful, almost no magical or dark artifacts, no curses or demons,_  - told her Jackie

" _A couple of mermaids, one tengu who got lost during a storm and some ancient scrolls which we are still translating,_ " added Tohru taking a sip of tea, " _Captain Black thinks that San-Francisco is at its safest right now thanks to our help._ "

" _Awww, you guys had all the fun,_ " the youngest of Chans pouted, " _All I did was… studying."_

" _Oh, Jade, you're finishing school next year. You have to prepare for college, it is very important,_ " tried to reassure her Jackie.

" _But Jaackie, I don't want to go to college!_ " the teenager complained, " _I want to kick butts, destroy demons, hunt treasures, work at Section 13… like you do!_ "

" _And to do that you need professional education, like I did,"_  the martial art master smiled and patted his now pretty tall niece. She still looked younger than she actually was – early teen at best despite being almost 18 years old, " _That's why your parents sent you here, remember?_ "

" _An entire summer to choose a college here, I know,"_  she sighed, " _Well, at least I'm with you. I bet some demon will appear and try to take over the world,_ " she punched the air above her and smiled, " _They always do._ "

" _I hope not this time._ "

" _Hope without preparation is useless,_ " pointed out Uncle who was weirdly silent this whole time, " _Darkness never sleeps, we should always be ready to face a new threat._ "

" _But sensei,_ " protested Tohru, " _After Drago and Shendu were sent to demon world three years ago everything's been rather calm. I think we struck the dark forces really good, it'll take them ages to recover,_ " the big guy got hit by Uncle.

" _Foolish ex-apprentice! Darkness and light should always be in harmony, if one side overwhelms another, bad thiiiings will happen! Veeeryy bad things!_ " he threatened him with a finger.

" _Well, I surely hope nothing bad happens during Jade's vacation. I for one am sick of Dark Evil Forces of demons and ghosts and floating heads trying to kill us,_ " shrugged Jackie, " _Right, Jade?_ "

A short pause hung in the room. Jade's heavy bag with clothes was on the floor, but a small backpack she carried around and sunglasses were missing. Along with Jade herself.

" _Section 13?_ " asked Tohru.

" _Where else?_ " the young Chinese man sighed and got up.

" _Not before Uncle finishes his tea!_ "

Jackie Chan shook his head, picked up a mobile phone and dialed a phone number.

.

* * *

 

.

The Section 13 has endured plenty of battles. The whole place was even completely destroyed once and rebuilt later. And though now the base looked almost painfully clean, one could notice marks and dents here and there. A permanent trace of magical fire on the floor, cuts made by some large beasts on the walls, whispers in the corners… Yet people in uniform paid no attention neither to these things nor to a teenage girl passing by. Some of them waved at Jade and even smiled but no one tried to stop her or interrogate. Frankly, they've probably seen weirder things than that.

Jade looked around with a big grin on her face and gleam in her eyes. She moved as if she knew this place like a book. Having entered a large laboratory she turned her head to a man with a long pony-tail. He wore a white coat and safety goggles and was engrossed in a weird looking machine.

" _Hi, Kepler,_ " Jade stopped, " _What are you doing?_ "

" _EM-fields regulator is glitchy again,_ " the man didn't even turn back to look at her,  _"If you're looking for Captain Black he's in his office."_

" _Got it, thanks!_ "

" _Oh, and Jade, if you meet Finn, Rexo…_ "

" _Ratso._ "

" _Yeah, him,_ " he shrugged, " _Or Chow, tell them to bring me a set of spare resistors._ "

" _Will do,_ " the girl smiled and continued onward.

Soon she found a study-looking door with a metal plate as well as a colourful grass doll hanging on it. The young Chan quietly leaned against its wooden surface, listening to a deep voice coming from inside.

" _…Thus we have successfully driven imps out of San-Francisco's sewage system and put an end to the "exploding restrooms" incidents. No causalities or witnesses. I would call it a clean operation if not… well, you understand. Hence I request new sets of uniform for the agents who went there. 5 sets. And… eh, a set of deodorants for each, too._ "

Jade covered her mouth with a hand to hold back laughter.

" _Yes, ma'am, I am certain it was a gargoyle yesterday. I doubt a bear could flip a bus. Witnesses commented on the creature possessing wings… or a cape. Yes, ma'am, a full report will be ready by tomorrow's morning. Thank you, ma'am, I'll be awaiting for your decision. Black out._ "

The girl raised her hand and touched the door knob when the lights went out. For a less than a second it became completely dark. When lamps turned on again Jade stood there slightly leaning forward. Her eyes were darkened, shoulders slumped. She turned her head to another direction and started slowly walking. Soon she stumbled upon a robust gate with digital locks. It was round and shiny grey as if made of silver. Several locks were attached to it, along with many weird-looking trinkets: runes, painted scrapes of paper, even flowers. The heavy steel entrance glimpsed in the dull light. Jade raised her hand and touched the surface. All lamps blinked at once in the hallway and the magical trinkets trembled.

" _Here you are!_ " a heavy hand landed on her shoulder and the girl jumped on the spot, turning to face the person and taking a fighting stance, " _Hey, Jade, it's just me._ "

" _Ah?!_ " narrowing her eyes Jade stared at the man. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes.

" _Jackie called. He said you'd come by to say hello,_ " the guy in black coat smiled.

His face and even neck were covered in a couple of scars, some visibly fresher and deeper than others. Despite a warm smile he looked tired with dark pouches under green eyes and a stooped posture.

" _Back to old business, I see?_ " the bald man smirked and put his hands in his pockets.

" _What?_ " Jade asked in weak voice.

" _Sneaking into the vault. I figured out you'd want to see how we upgraded it since your last visit,_ " the man gently pushed her aside and pointed at the round entrance," _We didn't do much within a year but I think it's safe as possible._ "

Jade stared at the door wide-eyed and frowned. She scratched her head and shrugged.

" _I could swear I was going to your office, Captain Black and not the vault,_ " she noted in a dizzy voice.

" _The memory itself carried you here, then?_ " the man raised his scarred eyebrow and smirked. –  _Let's go, your uncles and Tohru are waiting for us in a café. With a cake and everything._ "

Jade looked back at the vault door with a bewildered expression but then just shrugged and followed Augustus.

.

* * *

 

.

" _Mister Wong?_ " ** _**_**

An old Asian-looking man sat on a soft bed in a light-blue hospital ward. He was wearing a long grey gown. The man was seemingly meditating. A wrinkly face was calm, his eyes closed, long white hair tucked in a bun. He didn't even look at a woman who came in carrying a bouquet and a small bundle.

" _A gift from your… niece,_ " the African-American woman in a white coat looked at the flowers in her hands. " _Yellow Chrysanthemums, how sweet of her. And some of your favourite caramel scones for good behavior this week,_ " she nodded at a small package in her hand.

" _Was there anything else, Doctor Roberta?_ " he asked in a gravel voice while she put the flowers in a pot by his bed.

" _Yes, a note,_ " she took a scrap of paper from her pocket, " _I'm afraid we had to read it… just to make sure it has nothing that can worsen your… state._ "

" _As you can know my old eyes don't see as well as they used to,_ " Daolong Wong opened his dull grey eyes and stared at the woman, whose expression changed from a smile into a sad frown, " _So could you please read it for me?_ "

" _Ah, sure,_ " she shrugged, " _It says… M, E,_ " she started spelling latter after letter, " _M, A, D, E, R, H, E, E, H, then… R, E, I, N, O, and finally N, E, K, S, V, E, G… I think your niece forgot to switch the language bar while typing, we can try to decipher it if you…_ "

" _No need to, it's a language beyond your mundane comprehension,_ " he waved his hand at her, " _Now leave, I need peace and quiet for my meditation._ "

" _Okay, see you at lunch time,_ " the woman smiled and left the room, closing the door behind her, " _Poor Mister Wong, still believes in this "Dark Chi" and "Demons" even after all these years…_ "

The woman shook her head and headed to the exit. Suddenly she noted a small package in her hand.

" _The scones!_ " she slapped herself on the forehead and returned to his ward. " _Sorry, Mister Wong, I forgot to…_ " she opened the door and froze.

The entire room was as dark as a moonless night. Hundreds of black tentacles wrapped around Daolong Wong, covering him from toes to neck. They were dragging him into the shadows. The Chinese man was repeating four Chinese words – even chanting them like a spell - without a pause.

" _What is happening?!_ " Doctor Roberta dropped the bundle which the darkness sucked in, " _Mister Wong, hold on to my hand! I'll save you!_ " she grabbed a doorknob and reached for the old man.

The shadow vines pulled Daolong Wong farther and farther from her into endless dark pit.

" _Oh, you already did, doctor Roberta. Pray we will never meet again,_ " the Chinese wizard smirked smugly and fully disappeared.

And it all was suddenly gone. The room looked completely normal except oddly empty. The yellow flowers in the pot stood out like a little sun among clouds. The woman sat on the floor, shaking and holding to the doorknob as if it was the last thing in the world. With a visible struggle she pulled out a mobile out of her pocket and dialed a phone number.

" _I-I n-neeed to speak to… to Augustus Black!_ "

_._

* * *

 

.

A couple of strangers dressed in long black fur coats walked up a wide mountain pass. The sky above them was black and starless, even the moon was absent. But even it wasn't, it would be impossible to recognize the pair because of a thick fog which engulfed the entire path.

Sooner than later a bridge emerged from the fog. It spanned over a dark-blue river which flowed too quietly to be natural. Perhaps beautiful once, the construction now was in ruins. One of the strangers made a deep sigh and tightly grabbed their partner's arm. They slowly but steadily guided them ahead and avoiding holes or half-crushed planks. When they reached the end they found a crushed gate. They entered and the fog suddenly disappeared. As if by magic the thick grey haze wouldn't dare to cross the water. What the pair of travellers saw made them freeze on the spot.

Many wooden buildings surrounded a beautiful garden. They were connected by long galleries all leading to a large castle. Everything bathed in gloomy moonlight. A tall stone wall protected this large settlement, big enough to hold hundreds of people and fortified enough to hold off even more.

One of the travellers removed the hood taking a deep breath. It was an old Asian-looking man with dull eyes, one of them scarred. Another person kept themselves hidden under the fur coat, but a vaguely humanoid face could be seen under the hood. This mysterious character was holding Daolong Wong's arm and gently guiding him across the garden. It was full of brightly coloured flowers and blooming trees with petals and leaves sharp as knives and probably just as deadly.

" _Yes!_ " the man exhaled and grinned, " _I can feel the black magic seething in this place. I already feel stronger just by being here._ "

" _To restore your full power we need much more, though,_ " his acquaintance noted in feminine even girlish voice, " _What is this place, anyway?_ "

" _Pheh, shouldn't you know that, woman?_ " the black chi wizard snorted.

" _I was given general info but not details,_ " she shrugged. Three gleaming eyes with slit pupils scanned the place, " _It's obviously Japanese, ancient… and pretty ruined,_ " added she glancing at rubble beneath her clawed feet, " _The last time anyone lived here must've ended quite poorly for its landlords._ "

" _The aura of this place feels… familiar,_ " the human beside her sniffed the air.

His guide threw a silent glance at him and looked around. The place was a mess: though none of the buildings was completely destroyed, they all carried scars of a war long forgotten. Sharp edged holes and black trails of fire on the walls, bare bones and piece of armour on the ground. One of the buildings was relatively untouched with just a couple of dents on the roof. Having spotted it, the mysterious woman directed Daolong Wong forward.

Inside they found a long hallway leading to a number of smaller rooms. The place was plunged into absolute darkness but neither of the travellers seemed to mind.

" _Yes, I can sense it clearly now… this place reeks of the shadows and demon blood,_ " the wizard muttered

His guide walked farther, opening doors with her free hand and a long reddish scorpion tail, which popped out from underneath her fur coat. Each room was furnished with a bed, a table and a wardrobe as well as a wall painting depicting a roaring demon head.

" _Here seems to be safe enough,_ " the woman led the half-blind man to one of the rooms, " _The fog will not let any non-darkling pass,_ " the mutant lit a lantern standing on the table, " _So there shouldn't be any intruders_ ," she tilted her head when she saw the ex-wizard gazing at the painting. He was so close he was almost touching it with his nose, " _You sure you can take care of yourself?_ "

" _I'm not impotent, Ying'zi!_ " he snarled in her direction… or where he thought she was, " _I don't need sight to see here. The darkness itself will guide me._ "

" _Okay-okay, I'm just doing my job, sudar',_ " she raised her black hands in a conciliatory gesture, " _I want to make sure you will be okay while I'm away._ "

" _I've been though worse,_ " he grumbled, " _And_  w _here are you going?_ "

" _Phil gave me an address where I can find the first artefact. It should restore your powers if the description's correct. Or make a good walking stick at worst._ "

" _Ah, your master is a wise one, just as I expected,_ " the old man smiled, " _Excellent! Go, Ying'zi, and return to me with the staff!_ "

" _I have a name, you know, and it is not a "shadow",_ " she folded her arms but the wizard ignored it, " _Ugh, never mind. Don't step on a shuriken,_ " with these words the woman walked in shadows and disappeared.

It was unsettlingly quiet, while the lamp's light hopelessly battled an all-engulfing darkness. The Chi Wizard took a small package from a pocket and unwrapped it. Underneath the paper was some crispy light-brown pastry covered in caramel. A small note was attached to the wrapping and a short written elaborate text. The old mage winced and set it aside. Without a word he grabbed one of the scones and took a bite out of it, chewing in complete silence.


	2. Ch 2: From Dawn Till Dusk, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daolong Wong escaped with help of an unknown ally. Jackie has to sneak into a secret auction house to find vital information about them. With help of his niece and an ex-thief surely they can't fail such a simple task?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out to much, much longer than I expected. It was pretty difficult to write too – I rewrote it at least three times! - but hey, I finally did it. Our protagonists face the villains in this chapter for the first time, finally.  
> Thank kindly ZimsMostLoyalServant for helping me. Betas are so important.  
> I also apologise because the chapter is rather dialogue-heavy and also a bit of an info dump. I tried to spread pieces of lore evenly but as a result the chapter became very long. All this information is pretty important though and is meant to establish some basic elements of the story. There will be less of it in later chapters.

**Chapter 2**

**From Dawn Till Dusk, Part 2**

.

 

_"Are you sure you can't come, Uncle?"_

_"No! Must finish the locator spell first!"_

The old Chinese chi wizard was stirring a bright green substance in a small black pot. Its bright glow illuminated a small room, filled with many bookshelves. Tohru passed a jar containing butterfly wings to his teacher.

_"And Tohru must stay to help with the spell,"_ the wizard lowered his voice a little, _"Pooowerful dark magic conceals Daolon Wong's location. This locator spell is verry complicated."_

_"Don't worry, Jackie,"_ weakly smiled his big-boned friend, _"Captain Black said he'd send an agent to accompany you."_

_"Ugh, but does that agent know how to fight wizards and demons?"_ Jackie asked as he put on a long grey coat and a hat.

_"You fought them before and did just fine,"_ Uncle grumbled, putting a couple of wings into the pot. The liquid inside bubbled and let out a tiny cloud of white smoke. _"Now go and follow the wise woman's directions."_

His nephew grabbed a white letter from a table and put it into a pocket of his coat.

_"I'll go,"_ he frowned at the two wizards, who were busy with the potion, _"But be on call in case of emergency."_

With these words, Mr. Chan exited the room and headed outside.

.

* * *

 

.

 

Jackie Chan wandered in an abandoned subway tunnel. It was dark and damp, and the only light source was his flashlight. He constantly looked back, taking careful but hasty steps. An old platform lay at the end, lit by a lonely lamppost. The Chinese man reached it and stopped. He looked at his watch and switched off the flashlight.

_"So, where are we going?"_ a voice called out behind him.

_"AGH!"_ Jackie jumped on the spot, _"Jade?! Why… how did you get here?"_

_"I followed you, duh,"_ the youngest of the Chans widely smiled at her uncle.

This time, she got rid of the sunglasses and let her shoulder length hair down. She was also dressed in a black coat and a hat, both of which were obviously too big for her.

_"It's midnight! You're supposed to be sleeping, not helping me find Dao…"_ he stopped mid-sentence, _"Eh, I meant…"_

_"Tsk, I already know, Tohru and Uncle aren't that good at keeping secrets,"_ his niece shrugged, _"I thought you'd need my help."_

_"Did they even try?… Ugh, fine. But we must set some rules,"_ Jackie frowned at his niece and lowered his voice, _"None of us have ever been to that place, and I only have a very vague idea of what we will encounter. So don't disappear and don't pick fights, you understand?"_

_"Sure, sure,"_ the teenager rolled her eyes, _"What are we looking for, anyway?"_

_"Ms. Kimber gave us this address and instructions,"_ Jackie showed her a letter, _"She said an artifact Daolon Wong is looking for will be sold today at an Arcane Market, and his ally will come for it. The artefact is marked by a Ying symbol."_

A black tear with a white dot inside was drawn on the paper.

_"Why did Uncle even accept her help?"_

_"They're… pen pals."_

_"I hope they aren't dating or anything,"_ the girl winced, _"So, where is this market?"_

_"We're lucky – Section 13 has been monitoring this auction house for some time, and their agent should get us inside. We'll have to wait for them, if you're up to it,"_ her uncle smirked.

_"A lesson in patience? Pfft, Jackie, you taught me this when I was like, 13!"_ Jade rolled her eyes.

So they waited until they heard the distant sound of steps. A slender, feminine silhouette appeared in the darkness, slowly getting closer and closer.

_"Finally!"_ exclaimed Jade, who had been walking in circles around the lamppost.

It was a woman dressed in a sharp grey costume, holding a suitcase in her right hand. Her skin was much darker than the Chans', and her black hair was tucked in a tidy bun.

_"Well, well, who do we have here?"_

_"Viper!?"_

_"Long time no see, Jade,"_ the ex-thief smiled at the younger Chan, _"I take it your uncle finally let you take part in operations?"_

_"No. No I didn't,"_ Jackie folded his arms and _pouted_ , glaring at Viper, _"So, you are the… assistant Captain Black promised?"_

_"Why so grim, pretty-face?"_ she smirked, raising an eyebrow, _"You know Captain Black offered me a job after I quitted my criminal past. I still have plenty of connections there, might as well use them for good this time."_

_"Cool!"_ Jade exclaimed, _"We're like one big spy family!"_

Viper chuckled, but Jackie blushed, shaking his head and mumbling something inaudible in Chinese.

_"Okay, follow me,"_ Viper said, as she pushed a hidden button on the lamppost, _"If anyone asks who you are, say that you're a collector of relics."_

The floor under their feet trembled and suddenly moved. A couple of rails rose from the ground and the platform began descending. Finally the elevator reached the bottom. It was a rather short hall, which led to a metal gate, guarded by a couple of bald Cyclopes dressed in grey tunics. Jackie and Jade stared at them, but Viper just shrugged.

_"You'll see weirder things inside. Now, let me speak,"_ she took a square piece of paper out of her suitcase. It was a red ticket with inscriptions in Greek.

The humans approached the entrance, and she showed the ticket to the monsters.

_"Arcane Market, gentlemen,"_ she smiled as if they weren't a couple of monsters, each easily twice as tall and wide as Tohru.

Both Cyclopes lazily viewed the piece of paper. They suddenly leaned closer and stared at the Chans with their large unblinking eyes. Their noses twitched as they sniffed the humans.

_"Hmm,"_ the Cyclopes relaxed and opened the door, _"You may enter."_

The trio entered the building and looked around. It was a dark room, lit with many candles and a spiral staircase reaching up. Muted voices could be heard coming from above.

_"Bon voyage,"_ said the Cyclopes in unison as they shut the door behind them.

The humans climbed the stairs. At the top, they found a curtain door and walked in.

_"Wow,"_ Jade whispered, mouth agape.

It was a large, crowded hall. Gold square patterns decorated snow-white walls, and its ceiling was painted like the real sky – blue with tints of purple and yellow, fluffy white clouds, and a blazing sun. The hall was filled with expensive furniture: red velvet couches, oak tables, and marble benches.

Dozens of people wandered to and fro: wizards wearing colorful robes, monsters that didn't look even remotely human, and some men and women dressed in business attire. Some hid their faces behind masks.

Many buffets were placed near the exit, and some guests were enjoying food and wine. A couple of Oni (thankfully not looking even close to the infamous Shadowkhan clan) were arguing over a pot with pink substance, suspiciously similar to human brain; a group of men surrounded a punch bowl. Each of them was covered in glowing tattoos from top to toe – even white Arabesque clothes were painted.

A servant offered the newcomers a plaque with a number 75.

_"Good, the auction hasn't started,"_ Viper led the Chans to one of the benches, _"Now we sit and wait."_

The trio settled in the back rows which were practically empty. A high stage was located on the opposite side of the hall: a wooden rostrum was placed in its centre, and a purple curtain covered the backstage.

Nothing was happening yet though, and people patiently waited, some chattering with each other while others kept silent.

_"Man, I'm hungry,"_ Jade mumbled, looking back at the buffets.

She glanced at Jackie and Viper, who were discussing the letter, the artifact, its potential appearance and powers, and whether Daolon Wong would appear or not. They didn't notice when she quietly slipped away.

Many snacks covered the buffets, but to Jade's disappointment, some of them didn't even look edible: purple tentacles in green sauce, crispy roasted hooves, sandwiches with seaweed…

_"Eww, who would eat that?"_ the girl grimaced and pinched her nose, _"It smells like Uncle's magical socks…"_

_"Tsss, schatzchen,"_ a plump old lady dressed in a red and white dress approached Jade, holding a basket full of sweets, _"Why so sad? Try one of my food. Very, very delicious!"_

_"Uh, thank you, but no,"_ the Chinese girl sulked and stepped away from the woman.

_"Oh, nein, nein, you shouldn't fear me,"_ the woman smiled widely, _"I'm just an old woman here for some herbs. Kids today, too thin, too bony, all because of stupid fashion and modern culture. Grow big and schmackhaft!"_

_"Well…"_ Jade glanced at a plate with twitching bat wings and then returned her gaze to the candy in the basket, _"One can't hurt"_

She picked a red marzipan covered in golden sprinkles. The little thing looked like a bird and smelt like honey. It even glittered in the light. Jade licked her lips and raised the candy to her mouth.

_"Uh, that might be a bad idea,"_ a childish voice sounded from behind.

The Chan put down the marzipan and turned back. Another girl stood nearby, chewing on a seaweed sandwich. The woman was dressed in a green sleeveless turtleneck, black trousers, and leather boots with silver metal pieces covering her chest, stomach and footwear. She looked quite alike to Jade, thanks to somewhat Asian features, slightly tan skin, brown eyes, and even the same hairstyle. But despite looking rather young she was obviously older than Jade: slightly taller, much stouter and brawnier.

_"Why?"_ Jade raised an eyebrow at the stranger.

_"It's probably drugged,"_ she shrugged and adjusted a long wilver sword on her belt, _"Witches love fattening kids and teens before eating them."_

_"You hundin!"_ hissed the old lady. Her warm smile suddenly turned into a monstrous grin with inhumanly sharp bared teeth. Her white hair started to float in the air, and her eyes turned deep red. Her colorful dress became a mess of grey rags. _"How dare you take away my food?!"_

_"Well, I am not the one breaking the rules here by preying upon other guests,"_ frowned the girl, putting her palm on the sword's hilt, _"Or should I get security and ask them to examine your sweets?"_

The old hag growled but turned away and left the two. Her monstrous look was gone and replaced by a friendly-looking old lady once again.

_"Thanks,"_ Jade threw the marzipan on the ground and stomped it.

_"No problem; letting innocents get hurt is just wrong."_

_"So if I wasn't one, you'd let her eat me?"_

_"Perhaps,"_ the guest smirked.

_"Gnarly,"_ Jade chuckled, offering her hand, _"Jade Chan, by the way."_

_"Uh,"_ the stranger stared at it for a moment and then awkwardly shook hands with her. She wore green leather gloves with a scaly pattern, _"Chari… just Chari."_

A bell rang loudly, and everyone headed back to the seats.

_"The auction is starting. You better return to your guardian, kid. Many monsters here know how to put on a human mask and won’t hesitate to hurt a child,"_ With these words, Chari disappeared in the crowd.

Jade rushed back to Jackie and Viper. The pair was still discussing the letter that the Chans had received from Ms. Kimber and seemingly neither noticed that Jade had returned to her place.

A sharply dressed man was standing by the rostrum.

_"Ladies, gentlemen, and everyone in-between, welcome to the Arcane Auction of San Francisco number 370!"_ He said in a cheerful and loud voice, _"For all new customers – and to remind the old ones – I shall cite the standard rules of the event. Number one…"_

Jade groaned and threw her head back. She took a MP3 player out of her pocket and plugged in the earphones. She concentrated on the other guests, observing them with a lazy interest, while Jackie and Viper aimed all their attention at the stage. Minutes passed, bids were made, and lots were sold, but nothing interesting happened: magical orbs, ancient cursed vases, old capes, rare materials like dragon teeth… yet no artifact so far carried a Yin symbol.

Jade looked at the far left row of seats and noticed Chari, who watched the auction with the same bored expression. Suddenly the young Chan girl straightened and uncontrollably shivered. She took out her earphones and covered her face with a palm.

_"Are you okay, Jade?"_ Viper looked at the teen girl.

_"Yes, it's just… I felt a strangle cold feeling down my spine"_ Jade shook her head

_"Like… willies?"_ Jackie stared at her.

Jade didn't answer – instead she pointed at the stage with a startled expression.

_"And now, a lot which has a rather interesting story,"_ announced the auctioneer. His face carried a charming yet almost lifeless smile.

A servant carried out a long staff. Its obsidian black surface didn't shine, or even reflect the light. On the contrary, somehow even the air around the artifact looked darker. One of its ends was sharp like a spear, and the other resembled a clawed hand, holding a dark-purple gemstone with a little black Yin carved on its surface.

_"This masterpiece is a staff crafted in Japan, during the Heian period, and once wielded by the sorceress Yami…"_ he paused deliberately, _"Also known as the Queen of the Shadowkhan herself."_

Many people in the crowd gasped, though some looked either indifferent or plainly confused.

_"Very little is known about the mistress of darkness herself – where she came from, how she obtained armies of shadow warriors – except that it was she who lent her armies to Tarakudo and his Oni Generals."_

Jackie, Jade, and Viper exchanged terrified looks.

_"And we can certainly proclaim that she used this staff to channel her dark energy into powerful spells,"_ the auctioneer raised a small wooden hammer, _"So as you can imagine such a beauty is truly worth every cent it costs. The starting bid is 5000 USD! Name your price…"_

Multiple hands rose in the crowd and guests started naming their prices.

_"There is no way we can beat such a bid,"_ Viper frowned.

_"We are here for Daolon Wong's associate first of all_ ," Jackie whispered to both ladies, _"Pay close attention to every bidder!"_

The trio tried to take note of every person who did so. There were around ten guests interested in the artifact, mostly old wizards and sorceresses, and some demon-like monsters. Soon the bid reached $9500.

_"9500 once! 9500 twice!"_

_"11000,"_ said a beautiful feminine voice.

Everyone turned their heads towards its source. It was a dark-skinned beauty dressed in a long, sky-blue Grecian tunic. She wore dark-brown hair in a loose plaited bun and gold jewellery adorning her dress glistered in the light. Snow white folded wings could be seen behind her back. Her eyes were icy-blue and regarded the crowd without any interest.

She sat somewhat separated from the others, surrounded by several women of similar appearance. Despite generally looking human, they either had snakes for hair, or long wings or even tails. They wore armour resembling Roman legionaries.

_"11000 once,"_ the auctioneer nodded, _"11000 twice."_

This time no one interrupted him, whether it was because no one could, or no one dared.

_"11000 thrice! Sold to Lady Serena Aquilla. The ancient staff of Yami is now hers! A brilliant choice, if one asks me."_

Jackie suddenly gasped and stared at her wide-eyed.

_"What?"_ Jade titled her head and blinked in confusion.

_"Serena Aquilla is a chief of many powerful and influential companies in Europe,"_ he explained in a whisper, _"Archaeology, culture preservation, cosmetics, even fashion. Especially in Greece and Italy."_

_"Her magical business is much more shady though,"_ shrugged Viper

_"You knew? Why didn’t you tell me that? "_

_"Does that matter?"_

_"Of course! It explain so…"_

_"Guys, did you forget why we are here?"_ interrupted them both Jade, _"Could she be the one helping Daolon Wong?"_

_"We'll have to find out,"_ Jackie frowned, watching one of the woman's servants exchange a suitcase full of money for the staff.

 

.

* * *

 

.

 

The auction house was left behind. Our protagonists walked the dark and abandoned corridors of the subway, following a receding wisp of light.

They walked quietly, hiding in the shadows, behind stands and machinery, keeping a good distance between it and them.

But before they reached the exit – a large entrance, leading to the outside world – the light froze in place.

_"Come out, dear ladies and gentleman,"_ sounded a very lovely voice, _"I can hear your hearts beating even from here."_

Lady Aquilla and her followers looked back in the shadows.

Jackie and Viper grimaced, but Jade quickly ran towards the woman.

_"Pfft, we weren't hiding,"_ she snorted, _"We just waited for the right moment to…"_

_"Ask you a couple of questions!"_ Jackie interrupted his niece, quickly jumping in front of her and giving the Greek woman a stiff smile and a respectful bow, _"If you don't mind."_

The woman frowned at him and folded her arms. Her wings flinched slightly.

_"You see, we are looking for an escaped criminal,"_ he began his speech, _"Daolon Wong, an evil chi wizard. A-and we wondered if you might know his whereabouts?"_

_"What makes you think I do?"_

_"Ms. Kimber said his ally would come after the staff,"_ Jade folded her arms and glared at the adults in irritation, _"And she is like a Nostradamus – can consult “stars” and is always right about everything."_

_"Ah, the Fate… can't fool, can't overcome. If she says so it’ll happen,"_ the woman frowned and bitterly smirked, _"Yet I do not know of this worm's fate. When a mage loses their power they lose all their significance among us. Perhaps one of other bidders was his associate"_

Viper and Jade folded their arms, giving Aquilla a furrowed expression. Jackie, on the other hand, sighed and relaxed.

_"But now that you know my true identity,"_ she narrowed her eyes, _"And you definitely work for that be-damned Section 13… I can't let you leave."_

The bodyguards jumped ahead, covering Lady Aquilla with their armoured bodies. Harpies, medusas and fauns raised their fists, growling at humans.

_"Bring it on,"_ Jade snorted, taking a fighting stance.

The young Chan threw herself at her opponents, swiftly punching one in the face. Jackie followed his niece and kicked down the woman with brown wings and sharp claws, who had aimed at Jade. Viper opened her suitcase and took out a stun gun, aiming it at a woman with snake-hair.

_"Let's dance,"_ the ex-thief said with a wink.

The fight ended, frankly, quite quickly: if Jade had been pretty strong and agile for a 12 year old in past, then now she knocked out her opponents with punches and kicks so effortlessly that even Jackie gave her a look of approval.

The winged woman kept a graceful posture, regarding the trio with a polite yet uninterested smile. Even when the last of her bodyguards fainted, she didn't change that smile into anything else.

_"Give up, chicken brain!"_ Jade mocked her, _"You don't stand a chance against the J-Team!"_

_"Do not worry about me, chick,"_ Serena raised an eyebrow, opening her mouth wide and raising he hands, _"Better worry about yourself."_

A beautiful song flowed in the air. Jade and Viper froze in place, visibly relaxed, while Jackie stumbled on the ground. The music was so beautiful the trio didn't move, didn't budge. Their smiles and half-closed eyes expressed nothing but mindless bliss.

Without stopping her song, the siren unwrapped and took the artifact in her hands. She aimed the weapon at the trio and dark energy began swirling around its clawed tip, growing larger and larger with every second.

Suddenly a shadow struck the woman's hand and she cried out, the artifact slipping out of her grasp. The staff fell to the ground and rolled away. The song stopped, and the J-Team trio regained their senses.

_"What was that?"_ Lady Aquilla growled, holding her hurt hand.

_"Sorry, nothing personal."_

The shadow turned out to be an unfamiliar newcomer. A creature out of both fantasy and science fiction stood before them; she was humanoid only in overall form. Her body was mostly covered in grey scales, except for darker hands and legs. Thick black stripes and swirls covered her entire body like a painting. The mutant stood on toes like a cat – even her face's features looked feline, slit-eyed and flat-nosed, with tiger-like stripes on the cheeks and above the eyes, imitating brows. Despite her rather monstrous look, she had shoulder-length black hair and, though pointy, still rather human ears.

_"Now,"_ she picked up the staff with her scorpion tail, _"I need to make a delivery."_

_"I guess Ms. Kimber was right after all,"_ Viper aimed the stun gun at the mutant.

She pushed a button and the gadget sent out a ball of electricity. The creature didn't even budge, and absorbed the energy. Her short, colorful antlers glowed, sparking in the darkness.

_"Thank you,"_ she grinned, and a pair of tiny black feathery wings flapped on her back, _"I was kinda hungry."_

But while she was baring her sharp fangs at Viper, Jackie sneaked behind her and snatched the staff. The mutant cried out, glaring at the man with her three eyes. He pointed the weapon at the stranger, taking a couple of steps back.

_"You can't use this, human,"_ she rolled her two dark brown eyes, while the yellow one – on her forehead – stared at him unblinkingly.

Jade and Viper sneaked behind, approaching her with great care.

_"I just need Lady Yami's staff, that's all,"_ the creature shrugged, still staring at Jackie. Her third eye's pupil rolled and disappeared under grey skin, _"Not for a fight."_

Viper jumped at the enemy, aiming at her back, but the mutant stepped aside and avoided the hit. Using the opportunity, Jade tried to kick her from behind, when the reddish tail swiftly struck the girl's legs, and she fell on her back.

The mutant sprung at Jackie, and he jumped aside, barely evading the tackle.

_"Give it to me and I'll leave peacefully."_

_"Sorry, giving ancient artifacts to evil demons is against my rules."_

_"I am not an evil demon,"_ she grimaced.

Though she was bulky, Jackie quite easily blocked her punches with his hands, and even the staff itself. Seeing that it was leading nowhere, the mutant growled like an animal.

_"Ugh, enough!"_

This time, she aimed a kick at him, but he once again blocked it by catching her clawed ankle mid-air. Instead of trying to break away from his grasp, the mutant hit him with her scorpion tail. Its pulsing stringer buried in his arm, and slimy green liquid leaked from the wound.

Jackie fell to the ground, groaning in pain, and the staff once again landed in the mutant's hands.

_"Jackie!"_ Jade and Viper cried simultaneously, racing towards him.

_"He'll be fine. It's not a toxin,"_ said the attacker in an almost apologetic manner.

Seeing that they were too busy with the unconscious man on the floor, the mutant headed away with the staff in her hands.

_"Where do you think you are going?"_ a much taller woman stopped her.

The siren's wings were raised and their feathers ruffled. Serena's look changed: her snow white wings turned brown and red, her eyes became black and yellow, and her legs turned into scaled yellow and clawed feet. There was something eagle-like in her straightened and monstrous appearance.

_"Lady Aquilla,"_ the mutant blinked with all three eyes.

_"I appreciate you returning my property to me, child of manticore and man,"_ she reached her clawed hand forward. _"Now, the staff."_

_"I'm afraid I can't,"_ the mutant frowned, _"You see, it belonged to one of my guildmates."_

_"Lady Yami has been dead for centuries,"_ the siren kept a frigid and fake smile, _"By the laws of this country it now belongs to its buyer, me."_

_"Hmm," – the monster tilted her head and suddenly smiled, - "Perhaps we can strike a deal?"_

_"I'm listening,"_ the siren lowered her wings.

_"I can't promise world dominance or anything similar,"_ the mutant folded her arms, _"But if we succeed, this world will become a much darker place. Just what mythical beings like you need."_

Lady Aquilla looked back: at her bodyguards, most still lying unconscious on the ground while a few tried to bring their sisters back to their senses; and at Jade and Viper holding Jackie by the arms and carrying him away towards the exit.

_"Tell me of your plans."_

_"I'll do better. I'll show you."_

The mutant's shadow suddenly rose and widened, revealing a pitch-black tunnel of void. Lady Aquilla and the stranger stepped into the darkness.

 

.

* * *

 

.

 

Daolon Wong was in an ancient library. He moved between bookshelves filled with dusty tomes, touching their backbones with his bony, grey-skinned fingers.

Eventually he stopped. With a devilish grin, he took out a thin scroll, hidden between thick books.

The old chi wizard found a table and unfolded the scroll on its hard wooden surface. It was an old yellowish map of all the continents. Several dark dots and inscriptions covered its surface.

_"At last,"_  he whispered under his breath.

_"Mister Wong?"_  a young voice called.

The man raised his head and looked at the door with dull eyes.

The grey-scaled mutant entered the library.

_"What took you so long, Ying'zi?"_  he grumbled.

_"Uh, well, you see, there was an auction, and I had to wait to snatch the staff, and then there was Jackie Chan and his friends and…"_  the mutant sulked, looking away and scratching her head.

_"Did you bring the artifact?"_  he interrupted her with a scowl.

_"Yes,"_  she smiled weakly and showed him the staff,  _"And even a new ally."_

Lady Aquilla slowly and gracefully entered the room with her head held high. She looked around and avoided touching the dusty furniture with her wings and clothes.

_"The siren,"_  he said with a snort,  _"Doesn't matter. Just give it to me already!"_

_"Here,"_  the monster offered him the staff.

Daolon Wong grabbed it and wrung his hand around its long black body. A dark energy began swirling around the wizard and his new weapon.

_"Finally, after all these years,"_  he bared sharp teeth in an inhuman grin,  _"I'll uncover its powers while you research Yami's map. And do not disturb me."_

The dark chi wizard quickly left the library, leaving the two women without even saying a goodbye.

_"A true gentleman,"_  Lady Aquilla narrowed her eyes.

_"One of the few,"_  the mutant smirked bitterly as she looked at the map.

_"You still haven't explained your plan, Ying'zi."_

_"It is not my name,"_  she sighed, shaking her head,  _"Call me Chari, please."_

_"Fine. Explain yourself… Chari,"_  the siren folded her arms.

Chari raised her hand, and a swirl of magical energy appeared in her palm. The wisp transformed into an image of a sphere. A third of it was black as night, while two thirds shined like the sun.

_"My guild's purpose is to expand Darkness's influence among the worlds and guard it – as well as all dark beings - from the power of the Light. And I am sure you've noticed how bad the situation is."_

Serena listened to the mutant with a raised eyebrow but didn't interrupt her speech.

_"The dark creatures here have been constantly harassed, pushed back, and destroyed during the last five years or so,"_  the sphere suddenly shattered,  _"I can't blame humans for fighting evil minds like Shendu and Tarakudo. But they crossed the line in other cases, and shifted the balance in favour of the Light."_

_"Section 13,"_  hissed the siren,  _"Just three years ago, no one would notice a cyclop wandering in front of them, but now the government does. My business has been weakened, my poor people forced into further hiding."_

_"That's why the Reino Guild sent me to deal with it,"_  Chari threw a sympathetic glance at the other woman.

_"Dark Guild? I've heard only... rumours,"_  Lady Aquilla tilted her head and piereced the mutant with a curious gaze. 

_"It's... hard to believe and even harder to explain,"_  her interlocutor shrugged and her wings flapped,  _"Let's just say... there are many worlds and dimensions but Darkness and Light like many other elements are always present, and Guilds... make sure that neither side has an upper hand."_

_"So you're not... from here, so to speak,"_  the siren leaned closer to the mutant who made a step back. The Grecian woman towered over the short creature, specially with her metres long wings.

_"Do you mind?"_  Chari straightened, cletched her fists and looked her straight in the eyes.

Both women glared at each other for a silent yet tense pause until the siren relaxed and leaned back.

_"Why would I?"_ she smirked,  _"Well, how does your Guild plans to helps us, creatures of the night? Destroy humans? Feed their bones to the Mother Earth?"_  the black and yellow eyes of the siren flashed.

_"No, no, I'd rather avoid genocide,"_  the mutant raised her clawed hands in front of her and winced,  _"You see, Lady Yami who commanded armies of Shadowkhan, was a member of the Dark Guild. And even despite losing the war she's left quite a legacy"_

"So t _he staff is only the beginning?"_

" _Yes,"_ Chari nodded, " _Each artifact possesses an incredibly dark aura and can help us to recover the balance and make things fair"_

_"Do you know where to find them?"_

_"Well, they are hidden in various places all over the world… but thankfully her followers left a number of hints we can follow,"_  - Chari pointed at the map. A black Japanese hieroglyph was drawn on the lower part of the continent of North America,  _"So, Lady Aquilla, would you mind a trip to Mexico?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Yes, that’s it for now, folk. Chan clan definitely got beaten this time. I always wished the antagonists presented a real threat in the series which probably couldn’t be achieved due to the genre. But fanfiction has no censorship, does it? So expect the villains to win from time to time.   
> Don’t worry though, a true balance demand both sides to have equal chances of winning. And J-team is a force to be reckoned with.   
> Till next time

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Ah, poor, poor Captain Black. So many phone calls. On another hand, he's definitely not left without attention.  
> * This story is built like a real season with 13 episodes (I may add more later). Each episode has its own plot and title and I plan each episode to take at least 2 chapters, 4 at most.  
> **As you may note in the "Disclaimer" part I really dislike how little sense make the Time Travel Episodes in JCA (Demon World is not a Time Travel episode)… even by Time Travel episodes standards. Hence in my JCA verse they hadn't happen at all. Don't worry, fan favourite Drago did occupy the 5th season but it was Drago from the present, not future X)  
> I think putting Daolong Wong in prison would be difficult but a mental hospital, especially thanks to his "magic" talks? Easily.  
> Oh, and, if you're interested, I'm looking for a beta. English isn't my first language as you may have noticed and I really need someone patient enough to point out any grammar/spelling/sentence problems in my story  
> Till next time


End file.
